heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Saucybandit/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of Gaia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spells page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danxor (Talk) 00:54, November 28, 2009 Fixing table at spells page Hi, I have tried working out a way to fix it previously, but given up on it. If you can make it work better, please do! Thanks RPNexplorer 18:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the large amount of changes: i have made quite some changes to it for things which where consistant, and links which really wheren't necessary. Even though i may feel like that, i am all ears to hear your opinion about it. RPNexplorer 19:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Left side menu main page Hi, Have you got any idea how to influence the left side menu on the main page? It disturbs me that it currently shows only human race while other races should be accessible easily from it as well. Thanks for any info you got RPNexplorer 22:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) undead page Can I switch the undead castle picture the one with circles around the building with my version that has the Pluto hall here is my picture internal links thanks for the tip yeah i just cut and paste the links I'll be sure to use raw text.Utimo 05:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Changes I haven't changed much for the units. I mostly added in quotes that are from the Hero Task bar. *Not a problem, but I did want to let you know Saucybandit 21:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) town pictures response do you mean this picture? Utimo 02:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the thing is I made those pics from my file and I haven't made a tree of life or god of war elegy yet, but if you could give me a picture of a complete Elf/Orc castle I'll make a new oneUtimo 02:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Nice work! I didn't realize that you had made them yourself. I have elf and orc towns. I can give you pictures. Actually, I don't have the God of War Elegy or the Tree of Life in either town.. I guess it'll have to wait. Saucybandit 02:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I could upload pictures without the tree or elegy and just wait until i get a good pic.Utimo 02:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) admin just saying that I approve for your adminship, oh but just asking how many people would you need for approval we only have like 7 active members left. Utimo 22:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *I am asking all of the active people who have more than 100 edits, plus I put out a general notice, so any of the other editors can comment. Saucybandit 22:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i agree to u as admin too ^^, we really need update that menu to put more useful information, and all main pages to be easy access any page I also needed do something to this happen ?? :No. Just posting here is enough :). One more thing: could you sign your messages? That makes it easier to see who you are. You can sign using 4x (~) at the end of your message. The box above the edit bar also explains how to sign your messages. Saucybandit 23:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) doing what i can I am doing what I can for the wiki dont know much about editing like this but i am trying, also going to update everything that i can for undead for the levels that i al looking at ingame for myself and make sure as much as i can is correct. *I'm sure you'll figure out it. I didn't know much when I started editing either. Saucybandit 00:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Also looks like the building required for each race is the same jsut have to have the buildings for that race so i am going to go and make all the buildings the same for each level of spell. *Just be careful. I haven't figured out all of the building requirements yet for certain spells. Also, could you sign your messages? Just use four '~' whenever you leave a message. That makes it so I don't have to check the history page to see who left me a messages. Thanks! Saucybandit 00:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) just looked at the castle spells for undead and the gold, ore and stuff are different then the ones that are set up on the wiki page so I think that the each race has different requiements for them too, so that means that each race needs its own pages for them too. Ozzamar *Hmmm. I'm pretty sure they're the same for Orcs, Humans, and Elves.. odd that they're different for the undead. I might have to conquer an undead castle to have a look. Picture edits reply Some pictures aren't cut well so I thought I can change them. Sorry if caused trouble.--Komonochi 20:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi,can you tell me which picture from the ones below to put on this article Attributes.--Komonochi 22:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *I think the second one looks nicer. -- Saucybandit 00:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I read that you want to be made admin for the future of HoG wiki and I approve for your adminship. Komonochi 09:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you. If I become the new admin, I have some nice changes in store for the HoG wiki. -- Saucybandit 09:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Capitol Unionist Capital is for elves only, while silvassa is mixed.--Vaturilum 00:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *Heh, you're right. I've sworn it was mixed race too.. They borked the capitols recently, so that might explain it -- Saucybandit 00:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I am a player of Heroes of Gaia and I was wondering if you could use an extra hand helping updating your info here on wikia. Best Regards, ShadeRiser ShadeRiser 11:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *The wiki can always use more help. Feel free to jump in and start editing. -- Saucybandit 16:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *I'm going to try to put some pictures in the Unionist capitol thing. But where are the list of pictures, and how to splice pictures into an article? Castle spells It might make sense to also have a simple Bootcamp page and other castle spells that shows all the different stats of each race for easier cross-referencing. -User:PanSola(talk/history) 01:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Can you be more specific? I think that putting spells on their own page makes sense because there is a lot of information for certain spells, such as bootcamp having a time-reduction table, market having information on what levels of equipment are available etc. etc. I don't think a combined page would look too great unless all it had was spell costs and spell times and nothing else. I'll tell you what. If you're really interested in doing this, make a sample page for me. Don't link it to anything else on the wiki. If it looks like your idea will work, I'll integrate your page with things already existing. Fair enough? -- Saucybandit 01:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's fair, I'll see if I can dig up enough time to create a convincing sample (-: -User:PanSola(talk/history) 03:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) "Determining Combat Hero Quality " "U is the number of unallocated skill points." could u pls explain that to me?i dont get it example would be nice, thx! Unallocated skill points are the points that you have yet to spend on your hero. For example, if your hero was level 5 you would have 4 unused allocation points if you didn't already assign them. To assign them go to Hero Tower -> View your hero you want to allocate the points on -> Click on the up or down arrows to assign or remove allocation points respectively. Item Pictures It will take some time to crop and upload them all but it will be done today or tomorrow. Komonochi 11:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. That's a huge help. I haven't had the time to do pictures :(. -- Saucybandit 20:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Castles Is there a way to search for castles?? *What are you looking for, specifically? If there's something that's already here on the wiki, perhaps I can direct you to it. If it's something that needs to be added, then we can probably add it. -- Saucybandit 22:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *What it currently tells us under kingdom=>Heroes is the caslte they are at. Since i group defend a lot, i sometimes forget ti save teh Q's. Is there a way to find the Q's of a caslte from its name??? Scrolls "Warning! Scrolls can be used only once!" you should change that in "once in a battle" i can use them anytime ---(mabybe once in a battle?) Item Name Change The item Sword of Tanon is now called Dagger of Olympus. *Got it, thanks. Please do me a favor though, and use Saucybandit 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) to sign your posts. -- Saucybandit 02:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Scrolls (2) 15:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC)~where an when can you get all these scrolls?i have only 3 from the bazaar, and my bazaar is lvl 6... *That's very odd. If you click on the Scrolls tab in the Bazaar, you should see all of the scrolls. Maybe scrolls are implemented differently in your version of the game? You should try asking other players on your server whether they have access to these scrolls. I'm on Kongregate FYI. -- Saucybandit 18:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Combat mechanisms. Oh, yeah. I was thinking yesterday on whether harden bones is more effective or nature's wrath. Basically, the equation compares two situations. 1) You use a attack modifier, and your opponent uses a defense modier 2)Neither uses anything. I basically compare which one does more damage. Vaturilum 21:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I've already solved this, Vaturilum. In 90% of situations, a maxed damage increasing spell will always beat Harden Bones or Roar/Necromancy. The *only* exception to these rules is Fortify Defenses, which is a special case because your units must be in standby mode for the spell to be effective. These situations are not, however, involved with Hero Stats calculation, as these bonuses get applied before Hero Stat bonuses. -- Saucybandit 23:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Even fortify defense is weaker than nature's wrath when you compare fairy dragons vs fairy dragons.Vaturilum 05:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) second castle is it wise, to get a 2nd castle on totally different spot on the worldmap?Far away from your main castle?80.218.231.134 19:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *That depends, really. How strong are you? If you don't have a lot of units, it isn't going to matter where you put your secondary castles. Someone will take it, even if it is right next to you. Close castles have their advantages though. Short resource transport times and easy to retake if someone tries to steal it from you. On the downside, if you get into a battle, your enemies will know excactly where your castles are located. Portals have made castle location less of a problem though, since you can get to most places on the map in less than 40 minutes. Hope this answers your questoin. -- Saucybandit 20:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *I would say no. Closer castle means you can scroll bomb bigger players that conquered your castle easier.Vaturilum 22:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *I woul say yes! smart guildes steal your castels and give them to their guildmates, so if someone has 5times lesser honor then yourself, reconquering is impossible! Conflict Please see the page: http://heroesofgaia.wikia.com/wiki/Resource_and_Experience_Buildings and the talk as to why the anonymous person undid my changes, and then put it back to my edits. Thanks Anml 01:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Guild War would be great if somebody would explain what to do in a guild-war.why should i leave one of my castles (upgraded a.s.o.) to get an enemy castle (probably worse)? i dont get it ~~ *Guild Wars and strategy should probably be in the wiki. I've got a long, long list of things to do, so that probably won't get done for a while, unless you can convince someone else to do it. On a related note, you've made an incorrect assumption: many times, especially if you are a relatively new player, siezing a castle in a guild war is a great way to get a nice boost to research and building levels. The easiest thing to do is scout the enemy castle. While you can't see research inside, you can scout and see the building levels. If they're higher than what you have in another castle of the same race, you might consider abandoning yours and taking the enemy castle. You can always reclaim your old castle within 24 hours, so it's not a huge problem. Finally, please sign your messages using Saucybandit 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC). If you are unregistered, then please register so that wikia can properly keep track of your correspondence. Thanks. -- Saucybandit 20:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Skill what is the best way to get your hero strong against other players? at which level should i stopp pushing speed?100? and after that focus on strenght? thx!!! 80.218.231.134 20:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey, About the Hell Knight/Phoenix pictures for the World Boss article. i've uploaded the Pictures (they were .JPG files) of phoenix and hell knight i took last night. the problem was that i couldn't get them to display in the article, insert wouldn't work properly. Demondares 14:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Agility "Agility increases the melee attack all melee units by 2%per level, up to a maximum of 20%. This is a combat spell that must be equipped on a hero and used during combat." VS what is correct? 123Nikodemus 09:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *It's max melee range. Thanks for catching that. -- Saucybandit 10:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Items page Hey 'bandit, I've changed the main page to add the items category since there was no objections/suggestions to the question I posted on Community Portal (see my post "Goddess Blessing"). Feel free to modify it if you can find a better place for that information. --Huawei 12:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Tables I was making an article for secondary arms but I can't seem to get the tables to look like the one in equipment. I wondering if you can provide some stats on the colours and sizes. Thanks Wilson: this is the header block used on the item tables. {|cellspacing="0" border="1" align="center" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f3f3f3; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%" You'll have to copy it in manually using the source button on the editor. You can also look at the table source to see exactly how things fit together. Please don't worry about making a secondary arms page, unless you intend to put all of the secondary items on the same page. I can see that happening since there are only three, possibly four items in each class. Also, please remember to sign your posts using Saucybandit 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) as it makes it much easier to see who is leaving the messages. -- Saucybandit 10:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Bosses The defending forces of the bosses on the world map change as I just scouted Zeus and came up with 699 Fire Elementals and 203 Arch Angels so I don't think it is a set number everytime. We may want to have someone investigate that more. Socrates1999 02:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Socrates1999 *If you see ranges, go ahead and note the range in the table. It's not surprising that the numbers are variable. -- Saucybandit 04:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) HOG items attributes Im looking for more information about all items special attributes,, those are confusing,, try to add them in wikia pls TY :) Iten information Note to (*) - the meaning is that only the ranged units is used from that tier. Monsters 1 star Tiers 1, 3 use only melee units 2 stars Tiers 3, 4 use only melee units 3 stars Tiers 3(*), 4, 5 4 stars Tiers 3(*), 4(*), 5, 6 5 stars Tiers 3(*), 4(*), 6, 7 6 stars Tiers 6, 7, 8 7 stars Tiers 6, 8, 9, 10 8 stars Tiers 6, 8, 9, 10 Itens 1 star Tiers 3, 4, 5 use melee only 2 stars Tiers 3, 4, 5 use melee only 3 stars Tiers 4, 5, 6 4 stars Tiers 4, 5, 6 5 stars Tiers 6, 7, 8 6 stars Tiers 6, 7, 8 7 stars Tiers 6(*), 7, 8, 9 8 stars Tiers 6(*), 7, 8, 9 9 stars Tiers 8, 9, 10 10 stars Tiers 8, 9, 10 Item Type Should we also put the item type in the table? (Weapon/clothes/etc) Things like "A string of unicorn hair" is kind of confusing.Vaturilum 01:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Unnececessary, I think. If you look at the bottom of the page, the categories reflect the item type, and most users will probably link to the item page from one of the item tables. -- Saucybandit 01:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) HoG (CoH) Polish Wiki Hi, i want to start a Polish version of HoG Wiki (Castle of Heroes - CoH for Polish Game Version), can i use your materials (images also), translate them and add to my wikia ? Mostly it should look like yours but in Polish :P *Yes you may. I have only one requirement: I ask that you make sure that you credit this wiki for the information that you use. The best way to do this would be to put this site as your source somewhere on the front page of your wiki. -- Saucybandit 18:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem :) CoH Help Our Version of HoG (CoH) doesn't have Addons, could you help me what articles here are from Tower of Babel and Blood Fort so i can delete those for now ? *Easiest way to tell is by category designations at the bottom of pages. A fair number of pages are marked "Blood Fort" and "Babel." Some of the page have mixed content as well. You might actually want to leave the content there and put a note on it saying that this stuff is coming in future expansions. -- Saucybandit 20:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Fame per Spell/Building Hi, I don't know if this was familliar with you, but there is an Formula for Fame Per Spell/Building (although according to the wikia there are some exceptions) (i used Curse, Necromancy and Nature's Wrath to test this, Fountain of life seems different) Fame Gained = Gold cost/100 * 3 Fame Gained= (Crystal cost+Sulfur Cost)/10 * 3 Fame Gained = Lumber Cost/10 * 3 i think you get the point by now (the best forumula to my opinion is gold/100*3) Demondares 17:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) hi there im a fan of HoG and im concerned about the game itself and i was goin to ask to put more in fo dealing on tricks units more specifically204.108.96.20 21:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Headline text question regarding javascript use in pages do you know if this is possible? I'm in the process of creating a troop calculator and I'm wondering if it's something I create here. Troop calculator meaning it tells you the maximum amount of one type of troop given your current resources. It uses javascript to do the calculations but I am unsure of how to create a page with javascript in it. thanks! *Don't think you can embed Javascript into wiki pages. I haven't researched it thoroughly, but it fits with the notion that the wiki is an informational rather than a media platform. Incidentally, if you want to program a troop calculator, you should look at this first: HoG Troop Calc to make sure that you're not doing needless extra work. Also, please remember to sign your posts with Saucybandit 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) as it helps identify who you are and saves me the trouble of having to look at history pages to ascertain your identify. -- Saucybandit 21:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *thanks for the info on the HoG Troop Calc, didn't know it existed, I've finished mine already, it's similar but doesn't require a page refresh, it does it dynamically. Sirnotappearinginthisfilm 02:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) **We can make an external links page for your caclultor if you'd like. Also, can you link your calculator to me? I might be able to offer some suggestions for improvements. I've been using my own homemade excel calculator for a while. Don't forget to include the guild skill. -- Saucybandit 03:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) **I'm finished the main part of the design, working on incorporating the times, is it possible to send private messages to a user? I ask because once I put it up on the web for testing I don't want to share it is until I feel it's done. Also thinking of porting it over to a greasemonkey script so it will show up directly above the HoG window in kongregate so you won't have to alt-tab to calculate.Sirnotappearinginthisfilm 15:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC)